Rauschen / Ungewissheit
Auszug aus dem Original Freigabe nur 1. Kapitel Rauschen - 01. Ungewissheit Ungewissheit Es war einer dieser Spätsommertage im September, weiße Wolken zogen am hellblau, strahlenden Horizont vorbei. Die ersten bunten Blätter fielen zu Boden und wurden von einer leichten Windböe davon getragen. Die Straßen von Spandoverhaven waren um diese Zeit wie leer gefegt und deshalb fiel auch Niemanden, der Junge auf dem gelben Mountainbike auf, der eigentlich wie andere Kinder seines Alters in der Schule hätte sitzen sollen. Mit jedem Schritt wurde das Rauschen, des nördlichen Kiefernwaldes lauter und der feste Sandboden weicher. Doch Erik meisterte diesen Weg, ohne große Probleme. Sooft wie er hier schon lang gefahren war, würde er sich bei jedem Wetter auch blind zurechtfinden. Sein halblanges, dunkelblondes Haar lag feucht an seinem marklosen, leicht gebräunten Gesicht und verdeckte teils seine grün - grauen Augen. Seine Sportjacke scheint ihm viel zu groß. Manchmal verschlang sie sogar ganz seine Hände, doch dies ist seine Lieblingsjacke und um nichts in der Welt wollte er sie tauschen, denn sie war ein Geschenk seines besten Freundes Nicolas. Erik fuhr mit dem Vorderrad über den ersten Teil der Schiene und blieb stehen, sah nach links. Kein Zug war zu sehen, nur ein freies Feld welches von den Bäumen des Waldes umsäumt war. Auf der rechten Seite sah es genauso aus, bloß das von dort der Zug mit einer sehr hohen Geschwindigkeit an gerast kam. ´Der Zug hat Verspätung !`, dachte Erik und trat in die Pedale, kurz nachdem er die Schienen verlassen hatte, raste der Zug vorüber. Der Windstoß warf seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er stützte sich auf sein Lenkrad und musste Lachen, griff in die Jacke. „´Kaum Vorstellbar, das hier vor fünfzig Jahren Geschichte geschrieben wurde. Heute ist davon nichts mehr zu sehen. Und mein Vortrag beruht nur auf Büchern! Mein ganzes Leben wohne ich hier und wäre es keine Hausaufgabe gewesen, hätte ich nie damit beschäftigt! Dennoch bin ich entschieden der Meinung, dass die Vergangenheit bewältigt, doch nie vergessen werden sollte, damit die nächste Generationen ihre Lehren ziehen und es besser machen !`Zitat ende! Abschlussworte!” Erik drückte auf den Stopp knopf seines kleinen Diktiergerätes, mit diesen letzten Worten glaubte er seine Eins in Geschichte zu untermauern. Zufrieden lächelte er und fuhr weiter. Hier in der Natur bekam er die besten Inspirationen, doch wenn er es aufschreiben würde, wäre der Gedanke auch schon wieder verschwunden. Er schwitzte je schneller er in die Pedale trat. Der leichte Nieselregen, der schon den ganzen Tag vorherrschte, verbesserte die Situation nicht gerade. dazu. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Ufer des „Berg - Sees”, der sich im Wald an einer kleinen Lichtung befand. Keiner im Ort wusste warum der See so so hieß, wie er nun mal hieß, dass Einzigste was in der Umgebung gab waren kleinere Hügelchen. Über all die Jahre, hatte sich ein kleiner Trampelpfad auf dem extrem steinigen Untergrund gebildet. Erik fuhr weiter am Ufer entlang und kam wider in den Wald, wo er nach ein paar hundert Metern, vor einer alten Hütte stoppte. Er stellte sein Rad ab. Seine Hände waren kalt und er rieb sie an einander und pustete sie ein paar mal an. Vorsichtig schlurfte er mit den Füssen durch nasses Laub, darunter lagen vertrocknet Nadeln der Kiefernbäume und er gelangte an eine versteckte Hütte. Erik betrat die Hütte die er und Nicolas, sein bester Freund, im vergangen Sommer renoviert hatten. Hier hatten sie früher immer mit einander gespielt, bis er sieben oder acht Jahre alt war, dann war Nicolas geliebte Grossmutter, väterlicher Seite, an Brustkrebs verstorben und hatte ausgerechnet ihm die Hütte hinterlassen. Doch was soll man in diesem Alter damit anfangen, und es geriet in Vergessenheit verfiel. Vier Jahre dauerte es bis Nicolas ihm richtig widmen konnte, durfte und wollte. Noch knapp drei Jahre brauchten die zwei Freunde, um es von Innen auf zu möbeln, nach ihren Vorstellungen zu gestalten und wetterfest zu machen. Es wurde ihre ”Zone”, wo jeglicher Streit verband galt. Zur selben Zeit ca. Drei Kilometer entfernt, in der Gesamtschule, der Klasse 8.1.b um 10.19 Uhr überprüfte die Englischlehrerin Alice Jamir, die Klassenliste erneut, da sie jemanden misste: „Steffanie ? Caroline ? Ihr wisst nicht zufällig wo sich Kai - Erik aufhält ?” Sie sprach die Namen natürlich auf Englisch aus und rückte ihre eckige Nickelbrille zurecht, sah in die Klasse, fixierte Steffi Simon und pochte mit ihrem Kugelschreiber, in einem gleichmäßigen Takt, auf das unbefleckte Klassenbuch. Ben Reim, der in der ersten Reihe, direkt vor dem Lehrertisch saß, konnte dieses Geräusch bald nicht mehr hören. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres hatte er schon etliche Bleistifte zerbrochen um sich zu beruhigen, doch würde das auch bald nicht mehr ausreichen. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, wenn er Englisch hatte hörte er nur ´Poch ,poch, poch` und diese krähenhafte nervige Stimme, jeder der nicht da war tat genau das Richtige. „Keine Ahnung Ms. Jamir ! In Mathe war er jedenfalls noch da. Ich glaube ihm ging ´s nicht so gut. Natürlich kann ich ihn sehr gerne Suchen gehen, wenn sie es wünschen?” Steffi Simon lispelte ein bisschen, was sich wie eben, manchmal ganz komisch anhörte. Caroline Kiley saß neben ihr, sie war ihre beste Freundin, ihr fiel es schon gar nicht mehr auf, außer in ein paar heiklen Situationen, wo sie ihr Lachen einfach nicht verbergen konnte. „Nein, bleib sitzen! Da ihr es scheinbar so lustig findet, wird ein Überraschungstest euch sicherlich nicht schaden?” Sie schien auf diesen Moment gewartet zu haben und zückte einen Bogen mit Aufgaben und Fragen. Gegen Mittag hatte sich die Luft erwärmt, es wurde nun langsam Herbst und es zwitscherten so gar noch ein paar Vögel. Inzwischen war auch Nicolas eingetroffen, im Gegensatz zu Erik hatte er es auf Gymnasium geschafft und war jetzt im letzten Jahr. Erik war genauso gut wie er, wenn nicht um einiges besser. Doch Erik lies sich nicht gerne rumkommandieren und hatte von Anfang an seinen eigenen Kopf, wobei er sich mit seiner Meinung öfters mal eine bis zwei Sechser am Tag fing. Doch er war zufrieden und er war anerkannt, weshalb er auch die Interessen seiner Freunde am besten Vertreten konnte. „Hey, das Wasser ist doch optimal zum Baden!”, schwärmte Erik und zog sich sein T - Shirt aus, doch sein Freund Nicolas schien davon nicht sehr begeistert. „Du hast sie doch nicht alle Erik ! 12°C Wassertemperatur nennst du optimal? Da hab ich andere Vorstellungen. Ehrlich!” „Ach hab dich doch nicht so Mädchenhaft!” Schon hatte er die Hose aus. „Okay, dann bin ich halt ´n Mädchen! Was kann ich denn dran ändern?” „Jetzt! Wo ich schon mal schwänze, will ich die paar Stunden auch geniessen!” Da hatte Nicolas schon Erik´s Unterhemd im Gesicht. „Ich geh nicht ins Wasser! Ohne mich mein Freund! Ich kann es mir nicht leisten krank zu werden. Mit den paar Stunden die mir jetzt schon fehlen werd ich noch zu tuen haben!” „Nico! Nicolas? Tuest du nur als seist du ein Pessimist oder bist du wirklich einer von dieser Spießern! Wir sind nicht ewig jung und die Zeit muss man genießen.”Verschmilzt blickte Erik ihn an und wollte los ins Wasser sprinten, als Nicolas ihn festhielt. „Für dich mag es ja okay sein. Schön und gut für dich. Aber nicht für mich, ich mag diesen See nicht und ich hab ihn früher nicht gemocht, zumindest um diese Jahreszeit! Es ist unheimlich hier! Viel zu kalt.” „Fang jetzt bloß nicht mit so´nem Geisterquatsch an...”, seufste Erik. „Mein Bruder hat mir mal erzählt, daß hier an dieser Stelle schon mehrere Jugendliche, in deinem Alter, abgekratzt sind, in den letzten zwanzig Jahren, und das ist Tatsache!” „Wir waren hier als wir noch Quark waren. Hhm, das sind Märchen. Außerdem. Dein Bruder hat dir immer Angst gemacht, was war dahinter? Nichts! Das hier ist eine Stelle wo niemand freiwillig hingeht? Sie ist viel zu versteckt in diesem Waldstück. Wann hörst du auf?” „Dann wenn du erwachsen wirst!” „ Hier ist die tiefste Stelle gerade mal zwei Meter tief, hier vorne und weiter will ich ja nicht!” Nicolas lies Erik los. „Mach was du willst! Märchen! Gerade das ist es doch !Du wirst schon sehen! Ich werde dich dort nicht rausfischen!” Nicolas zeigte auf´s Wasser. „Das würdest du?” „Nein ich tue es nicht!” „Dann ertrink ich eben.Hhm?” Er lachte und triezte weiter: „Hhm? Ich wüßte genau, daß wenn du nicht so reagieren würdest, etwas mit dir nicht stimmt! Dafür lieb ich dich Alter!” Erik stampfte wie ein großer Elefant zum Wasser, extra um Nicolas zu provozieren. Es schien seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, denn nun zog auch er seine Sachen aus. Das kühle Nass erfrischte. „Hilfe! Helf mir! Hilfe!” Erklangen blubbernd Erik´s Worte aus der Mitte des Sees. Nicolas hielt sich nur am Ufer auf, als er die Hilferufe vernahm wurde sein Gesicht schneeweiß. ´Hab ich es ihm nicht gesagt! ` , schoss es ihm schlagartig durch den Kopf und schon im selben Moment war er auf den Weg zu Erik, der verschwunden war. Nicolas rief nach ihm, er empfand das Wasser als eisig. „Erik! Erik! Verdammt Erik!”, klangen seine Schreie durch den Wald und verstummten. Nicolas gab nicht auf und tauchte nach ihm, zwischendurch rief er weiter. Plötzlich griff etwas nach seinen Füssen, er schreckte zusammen, auf dem Wasser war nichts zu sehen und er bekam Angst. Da tauchte Erik von hinten auf und drückte ihn für kurze Zeit unter Wasser. Nicolas dachte an die Geschichten die sein älterer Bruder ihm erzählt hatte und wand sich wie ein Fisch im Netz, als er erneut nach Luft schnappte lies Erik ihn los. Ein wenig Wasser hatte Nicolas schon zu schlucken bekommen, dadurch hustete er stark, seine Augen waren groß und hatten diesen glasigen Blick. Er sagte nichts wortlos verlies er den Schauplatz um einige Meter. Erik folgte ihm und versuchte sich zu entschuldigen. „Es tut mir Leid ehrlich! Hey nehm´s doch nicht so ernst! Ich tues auch nicht!” Mit einer schüttelnden Kopfbewegung drehte Nicolas sich um. „Warum? Ich will nur eins Wissen! Warum machst du das? So bist du doch sonst nicht!” In letzter Zeit war Erik so abgedreht. „Ich weis nicht!” Er lächelte unsicher, der Grund war ihm gerade bewußt geworden, als Nicolas sich mit einem Affenzahn auf ihn stürzte und ebenfalls ein paar Mal untertauchte. Sie lachten als ihnen der Blödsinn bewußt wurde, den sie hier trieben. Es war ein Teil ihrer Jugend wie Erik sagen würde. „Kommst du Morgen?”, fragte Nicolas neugierig. Mittlerweile waren sie in der Hütte und lagen auf der Couch, so das der eine, die Füsse des anderen vor dem Gesicht hatte. „Sicher! Mein bester Freund wird, doch nicht alle Tage achtzehn!” „Was ist mit Caro ?” „Sie hält immer noch nicht viel von dir, vielleicht ändert sich das ja ich bezweifle es!” Er pustete gegen den Fuß. „Ja, wer weiß ?” Nicolas pfiff eine kleine Melodie. „Denk dran! Halt dich zurück sie ist mein Mädchen!” „Huhu! Ich hab ja solche Angst vor dir! Denkst du ernsthaft das ich etwas von deinem Schreckgespenst will?” Er lachte und dann bekam er ein Kissen von Erik ins Gesicht, fing es aber tapfer im Flug ab. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir uns seit Sommer so selten gesehen haben.” „Ich schon!” Sie starrten an die Decke. „Das ändert sich hoffendlich!” „Sicher!” Nicolas fing mit einem alten Thema an: „Hast du Caro schon von deinem Abstecher erzählt?” „Nein, warum sollte ich? Es ist ja nicht als hätte ich sie betrogen...oder ? Ich liebe sie. Und es war freundschaftlich. Warum reitest du auf der Sache rum gibt´s nichts interessantes?” „Hey du hast sie betrogen und ich glaube nicht zum ersten Mal! Schließlich weis ich wovon ich rede! Steffi sieht das genauso, wie du! Das zwischen euch sah mir ganz schön heftig aus!” „Höh, höh hast du nicht zugehört! Hast ja ´ne ganz schöne Phantasie! Ich hab im Sommer meine Krise überwunden, mehr gib's dazu nicht zu sagen.” Erik war auch nur einer, wie viele andere seines Alters: „Ich hab Steffi nur ein Mal geküsst! Blöd war nur das du es gesehen hast! Sonst hätten wir jetzt nichts zu reden? Wie schlimm! Der Rest ist schon lange vorbei also? Caro erzählt mir auch nicht jede Kleinigkeit. Zudem hast du doch auch jede Woche ´ne Neue an der Hand.” „Ich weis was ich tue … Schließlich bin ich älter als du und hab mehr Erfahrung in solchen Sachen ... Nach nur einem Kuss sah das mir aber damals nicht aus. An deiner Stelle würde ich die Sache klären. Du redest zu viel Kleiner. Du rechtfertigst dich, und das tuen nur solche die nicht wollen das man ihnen auf die Schliche kommt!” „Wenn es keiner mehr erwähnt, ist es gegessen! Zudem bist du mein großes Vorbild!” Er pustete weiter gegen den Fuß, mehr und mehr störte es. „Mensch hör auf, das ist ...” „Nervig? Ich weiß!” Er pustete weiter und es kitzelte mehr. „Weiber, man kann nicht mit ihnen, aber auch nicht ohne sie...” Die Kissenschlacht begann, Erik verlor grausam. Am späten Nachmittag traf Erik nach dem Fußballtraining auf Caroline, die ihn nach Hause begleitete. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem sehr langen Kuss und er nahm sie in den Arm. Sie spürte das da etwas war. „Irgendwas verschweigst du mir doch?” „Es ist nicht wichtig, Nico hatte heute, so´n Blödsinn geredet, das hat mir klar gemacht wie sehr ich dich liebe!” Mit honigsüßer Stimme. „Du sabbelst ganz schön viel Schmalz, das sagt mir du hast was angestellt.” „Hhm. Vertraust du mir?” „Sowie du mir vertraust.” „Das ist gut … Du weißt doch wie Nico ist, er sieht unschuldig aus, aber er kann einen ganz schön fertig machen. Mit dem unsinnigsten Zeug.” Er versuchte es ein wenig auf Nicolas abzuwälzen, es war nicht sportlich, aber er würde es wider richten. Sie betraten über den Hinterhof das zu Hause von Erik. Seine kleine Schwester Isabella spielte vertieft in einem, eigens für sie angelegten Sandkasten mit Förmchen und kleinen Schippen. Dann betraten sie das Haus und gingen auf Erik´s Zimmer. Erik ließ sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen. „Ich werd am besten gleich duschen, willst du mitkommen?” „Ne, es ist zwar eine schöne Idee, aber das machst du am liebsten alleine!” „Irgendwann kriege ich dich!” „Bestimmt nicht heute. Ich will mich noch mal mit deiner Mam unterhalten, sie wollte doch heute wegfahren.” „Stimmt ja daran hab ich nicht mehr gedacht, geb mir 15 Minuten!” Schon hüpfte Erik von dannen und Caroline legte ihre Tasche auf dem Stuhl ab. Neugierig beäugte sie seine letzten Schritte ins Bad und ging in die Küche, wo sie auf Erik´s Mutter traf. „Du hier wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?”Sie stich durch Carolines Haar über das sommersprossige Gesicht. „Mensch Suza sooft ist das nun auch nicht.” „Ich freu mich doch dass du da bist. Da ist Erik wenigstens etwas normal!” Sie schnippte leicht Carolines Nase und brachte sie zum Lächeln. ”Er hat´s dir sicherlich schon erzählt, die in der Schule wollen, dass wir uns um ein Praktikum kümmern.” „Und du wolltest dich jetzt bei mir anmelden! Ja okay ich bin einverstanden! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Personalchef überzeugen.” Das war eine eindeutige Zusage. „Oh, toll super! Kann ich dir helfen?” Sie nahm Suza ein paar ihrer Taschen ab und verstaute sie im Auto. Danach setzten sie sich noch zusammen in den Garten und warten darauf, dass Erik fertig werden würde. Es dauerte erheblich länger, als die fünfzehn Minuten. Suza spielte mit Isabella und Erik und Caroline verzogen sich zurück auf sein Zimmer. „Die Jamir hat sich heut ganz schön aufregt, als du verschwunden warst. Du hättest sie mal sehen sollen Hase! ´Was ist das so einfach einen Test zu versäumen!`” „Der Test war heute? Scheiße! Da hätte ich doch lieber mal auf Nico hören sollen! Schitt …wie ging´s weiter?” Erik saß auf der Couch und Caroline hatte sich an ihn angelehnt, gemeinsam sahen sie sich Carolines Lieblings Soap „California Sunshine” an. „Sie hat uns die erste Stunde eine Standpauke gehalten und die letzte konnten wir dann Zeile für Zeile, in unserer Sonntagsschrift, diesen dämliche Test schreiben! Sie hatte ihn vorgezogen … ich schätze ich krieg ´ne drei!” „Ich krieg eine Sechs, das sag ich dir, sowie es ist. Diese Frau haßt mich und zum Nachschreiben wählt sie bestimmt wider die ungünstigste Zeit! Die ist doch bescheuert! Noch drei Jahre und diese Ziege sind wir los!” Er küßte Caroline auf die Stirn und sie umschlang ihn. „Das Schärfste ist ja Ben passiert!” Caroline konnte sich kaum halten. „Was?” Er ließ von ihr ab und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. „Er sitzt also da vorne, ganz unschuldig, wie er selbst behauptet!” „Natürlich ... ”Erik stützte seinen Kopf auf und beobachtete Caroline. Sie bezauberte ihn, doch manchmal konnte sie auch ein ganz schönes Biest sein. „Die Jamir trägt natürlich ihre Knopfblusen! Er schwört er hätte ihr Titten gesehen!” „ ... da kann einem ja schlecht werden ... Ekelhaft... ” Beide lachten ausgelassen. „Er schwört sie hätte extra für ihn keinen BH angezogen, um eben vor ihm rumzuwackeln!” „Caro hör auf ich kann nicht mehr!” Unaufhörlich kicherten sie weiter. „Es ist wahr!” Caroline stützte sich auf, Tränen rannen über ihre Gesichter und sie fühlten sich k.o. Da betrat Erik´s Mutter, das Zimmer. „Ich liebe dich!” Er küsste sie. „Darf ich mitlachen Kinder? Oder ist das nichts für einen Greis wie mich!” „Ich glaub das würdest du nicht verstehen!” Caroline lachte immer noch, sie hielt ein Kuschelkissen vor sich. „Teenager!” „Tja, das sind wir halt Mama!” „Nico´s Geschenk liegt auf dem Küchentisch, du kannst ihm ausrichten, daß er sich ruhig öfters mal hier blicken lassen soll!” In letzter Zeit sieht es mit Freunden von dir hier ja ziemlich knapp aus.” Suza war gerade mal siebenunddreißig sah aber bedeutend jünger aus. Sie hatte vier freie Tage, sonst war sie Ärztin im Christopherus West, vier Tage für sich und ihre kleine Tochter Isabella, da waren ihre Jungs Nebensache: „Abendessen für Papa und euch steht im Kühlschrank. Isabella und ich fahren dann los. Bis bald ihr Süßen!” „Mama! Ich muss dir was sagen!” Es war jedes Mal das gleiche. „Ich höre ! Was hast du wider angestellt ?” Ihr Haar fiel über ihre Schulter und ihre Augen musterten Erik. Caroline stellte fest, dass Erik genau die selbe Angewohnheit hatte. „Ich hab den Englischtest versäumt!” Ganz unschuldig. „Du weißt doch was wir besprochen haben! Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal, seit Anfang des Schuljahres! Und wir haben erst September.” „Ihr Unterricht langweilt mich, außerdem hast sie mich!” „Fang jetzt nicht schon wider damit an! Denk mal daran dich zu ändern? Du hast Hausarrest, wie lange, das entscheidet dein Vater!” „Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich wenigsten zu Nico ´s Geburtstag kann !” „Verdient hast du es nicht! Okay! Nur Dienstag, du bleibst bei ihm?” „Ja!” Erik war erleichtert. „In letzter Zeit hat es vermehrt Überfälle gegeben , besonders Abends und ich will weder dich, noch dich zusammenflicken!” Ermahnte sie beide. „Bei mir ist er zur Not in guten Händen, ich verspreche ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen!” Caroline stieß ihn an und kicherte wider. „Noch einen schönen Abend!” „Schau Suza!” Caroline winkte ihr mit flinken Fingern und sah ihr nach, während Erik auf die Mattscheibe starrte. „Gehst du doch zu Nicolas!” Sie schien sauer. „Er ist mein bester Freund ! Ich verbiete dir auch nicht mit Steffi rumzuhängen. Oder?” Wollte er sich verteidigen. „Ist ja gut! Reg dich ab! Damit du auch zufrieden bist, werde ich mitkommen! Okay? Kleines Baby.” „Das bin ich und ich liebe dich!” Da fing Erik an über ein anderes Problem zu sprechen, was ihn beschäftigte. „Sie macht das nicht für Isabella!” „ ... wovon redest du?” Gefesselt blieb ihr Blick gerade aus. „Sie will weg von meinem Pa! Und ich kann´s verstehen.” „Das bildest du dir ein! Warum sollte sie weg wollen!” „Ihr Verhalten. Ich hab Angst. Das geht jetzt schon so lange.” „Du bist verrückt!” „Glaubst du?” Mit fragendem Ausdruck schaute er zu ihr, sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „Deine Familie ist perfekteste die ich kenne! Jeder hat mal eine schlechte Phase, da muss man durch. Du, ich, da gibt es keine Ausnahmen ...eines steht jetzt schon fest, egal was kommt. Ich liebe dich!” Sie umarmte Erik lange, er brauchte es einfach, dann küsste sie ihn. „Ich hab nur Angst vor einer Scheidung, gestern hatte sie lautstark darüber gestritten, es wird doch nicht weniger. Was soll ich machen, wenn sie es tatsächlich durchziehen?” „Red mit ihnen und klär die Fronten. Jetzt ist aber Schluss damit verstanden? Die führen ihre Beziehung und wir unsere.” „Ja!” Unsicher lächelte Erik zurück, er konnte sie nicht anlügen, aber die ganze Wahrheit konnte er ihr auch nicht sagen. Als Jona etwa gegen neunzehn Uhr dreissig nach Hause kam hatten, Erik und Caroline schon den Abendbrottisch gedeckt. Sie hörten im Radio ihren Lieblingsender, und welch ein Zufall, da wurde plötzlich ihr Lied gespielt. „Ordinary Wold”. Es passte zu den Gefühlen die in ihnen brannten. Erik konnte sich nicht halten und forderte Caroline auf, verliebt sangen sie ein paar Zeilen mit, bis Jona das Radio ausstellte. „Alles klar? In der Schule und Hausaufgaben gemacht?” „Ja?” Erik überraschte die Frage, selten erkundigte sich sein Vater nach schulischen Sachen, dass überlies er Suza. „Ihr Sohn ist ein Genie!”, versuchte Caroline ihn aufzuwerten. „Warum sitzt er dann nicht in der Schule! Deine Lehrerin ist mir heute Nachmittag über den Weg gelaufen!” Jona stellte den Einkauf und seine Aktentasche auf Suza ´s Stuhl. „Ich kann das erklären!” „Du hast Hausarrest verstanden!” Er sah ihn grimmig und enttäuscht an. „Gut! Mama weiß Bescheid! Sie hat mir erlaubt zu Nicos Geburtstag zu gehen.” „Das fällt flach zumindest bis ich mit deiner Mutter persönlich gesprochen habe! Das heißt du bleibst hier!” „Das kannst du nicht machen! Ich hab euch nie angelogen.” Erik ging entrüstet auf ihn zu. „Ich kann dir nicht glauben! Ich sehe dich übermorgen Abend, wenn nicht hast du ganze sechs anstatt zwei Wochen Arrest!” „Ist das nicht ein bisschen hart! Ich war da ich hab´s gehört reicht ihnen das nicht”, mischte Caroline sich ein. „Dein Vater hat seine Erziehungsmethoden, und ich meine! ... Du kannst zum Abendessen bleiben!” „Nein, danke auf so ein Essen kann ich verzichten!” Caroline zog Erik von Jona weg: „Wir sehen uns morgen! Laß dich nicht unterkriegen!” Sie küßte ihn und verlies das Haus. Erik ging nach oben, er bemerkte das Caro ihre Tasche vergessen hatte und er rannte ihr hinterher. Jona hörte nur die Tür wie sie knallte, wollte Erik es tatsächlich rausfordern. Sie war an der zweiten Kreuzung als Erik sie eingeholt hatte, sooft wie er sich für den verdorbenen Abend entschuldigte, konnte Caroline gar nicht mehr zählen. An der Situation, sowie sie jetzt war gab es nun nichts mehr zu ändern, also begleitet Erik sie noch nach Hause. „Du wirst ´ne Menge Ärger meinet wegen kriegen ist dir das klar.” „Glasklar! Mein Pap´s hat einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und dann muss er sich noch mit meinen Problemen rumplagen, ich würd mir auch Arrest erteilen. Ich nehm's in kauf!” Verständnisvoll sah er sie wider mit diesen unschuldigen Blick an der alles verriet. „Hallo! Ich bin es, hör auf zu schleimen.” „Weiß ich doch, weshalb tue ich das wohl!” „Bei meinen Eltern zieht diese Masche, aber ich sag dir nicht zum ersten Mal wie kindisch das ist.” „Ich bin ein Kind.Ein grosses aber eben noch ein Kind!” , ahmte er Caroline nach und versuchte Ihr Parole zu bieten, indem er auf die Knie ging und sie beschwatzte, als sie dann vor Carolines zu Hause, einer vier Raum Wohnung im fünften Stockwerk eines Mietshauses ankamen, schlug sie ihm wortlos die Tür vor der Nase zu. Erik auf Knien bezirzte Caroline weiter. Sie stand auf der anderen Seite an der Tür gelehnt und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Ab und zu schaute sie durch den Spion und er stand noch immer auf den Knien da. Was er alles für sie aufnahm, sie konnte es nicht glauben. Lachend rief sie ihm zu: „Geh nach Hause oder ich ruf deinen Vater an, ich werde ihm sagen, dass ich dich rausgeworfen habe und er deinen Hausarrest wider rufen soll!” „Oh nein, bitte nicht, tue mir diese Schmach nicht an, es bricht mir das Herz. Sieh ich fliehe, fliehe fort von hier!” Sein Gang war der einer Schnecke, die sich vorwärts bewegt. Schwups stürzte er die Treppe hinunter. Caroline riss die Haustür auf, doch Erik hatte ihn reingelegt. Er saß auf der vierten unteren Treppe. „Komm rein!” Sie atmete auf. Carolines Eltern hatten den Lärm vom Treppenflur mitgekriegt. „Übt ihr wider für ein Theaterstück?”, fragte eine 1,65 große, leicht gewichtige Dame die sich als, Carolines Mutter bezeichnete, sie saß über Papieren. „Sicher!” „Und wissen sie wie die heißt Frau Kommissarin!” „Du wirst es mir sicherlich gleich sagen Junge!” „Die Hiobsbotschaft … ein toller Name findest du nicht auch?” „Du kannst machen was du willst ich geh ins Wohnzimmer!” Caroline war fertig, sie wünschte sich so sehr in einem Haus zu wohnen, wo man keine Rücksicht nehmen musste und vorallem nicht erst bis in den neunten Stock laufen mußte, da der Fahrstuhl außer Betrieb war. „Ein wichtiger Fall?” „Das geht dich nichts an .” „Ah Geheimnisvoll, hm meine Nase erschnüffelt doch da was? Wo ist denn mein Dickerchen Pauli?” „Wo schon Junge?” Kathleen mochte Erik. Sie kannte die Eltern und er kam aus einer guten Familie. Ihr gefiel sein Charakter, er war ihrem sehr ähnlich, sie ging mit ihm in die Küche, wo ihr Mann an den Töpfen stand. Montag, der einzigst freie Tag für Paul, den Rest der Woche war er mit der Führung seines kleinen Restaurants beschäftigt und er wollte expandieren. „Was sehen meine Augen, du hast du bestimmt etwas von der köstlichen Suppe für mich übrig!” „Zu Hause gab´s wohl nichts?” Paul rührte in den zwei Töpfen auf dem Herd umher. „Doch schon, aber ich hab gehört du brauchst einen Verkoster und ich hab mich zusammen gerissen und da bin ich!” „Dann wäscht der Verkoster aber heute ab!” „Prima! Frau Kommissarin!” Der Tau lag noch frisch auf den Blättern, als Erik sein Fahrrad aus der Garage holte. Seine Schultasche war voller Anziehsachen, bis seine Mutter wiederkommen würde, wollte er bei Nicolas bleiben und nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten können. Der Morgen war kalt, bis zu Nicolas waren es knappe vier Kilometer; denn er lebte so zu sagen am anderen Ende der Welt. Nur langsam konnte Nicolas seine Augen auf bekommen, als er dann auf einmal Erik vor sich sah war er hellwach. „Was zum Teufel suchst du schon um diese Uhrzeit hier es noch tiefste Nacht!” „Alles Gute! Du siehst richtig niedlich aus, ist mir bisher gar nicht aufgefallen!” Erik wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Wirklich toll, danke davon kann ich mir sehr viel kaufen.”, antwortete Nicolas sarkastisch mit zugekniffenen Augen: „Wer hat dich rein gelassen!” Er vergrub seinen Kopf im Kissen. „Dein kleiner Bruder sagt, du sollst dich beeilen es gibt ein `super Frühstück´ sollte ich ausrichten!” Hellwach wurden Nicos Augen. „Frühstück? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt!” Schon war das Bett leer. „Und?” „Ich hab´s Caro nicht gesagt!” „Hä, okay! Das ist nicht gut, aber naja du musst auch Fehler machen!” „Man! Komm Frühstück!” „Glaub nicht das du jetzt noch was abkriegst.” Kurz vor halb acht erreichten Erik und Caroline ihren Klassenraum, als Ben sie beim reingehen schnitt: „Hey Ben! Die Aktion von nollig echt wahr!” Er drehte sich um und machte mit seinen Armen kreisrunde Bewegungen und zudem gab er einen Luftkuss. „Darauf kannst du einen lassen. Die Alte liebt mich!” Wider mussten sie lachen, dann setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze. Es war Mittwoch und mit acht Stunden, der längste Tag der Woche. Die erste Stunde deutsche Literatur / Geschichte mit Herrn Franka, der es verstand, im wahrsten Sinne seine Schüler mit Worten zu Fesseln, bei ihm stand niemand schlechter als zwei. Wie fünf andere Mitschüler hielt Erik seinen Vortrag und seine eins war ihm gewiss. Die Zweite und Dritte Stunde war Wahlpflicht Französisch und Computerkenntnisse. Dann kam eine kleine Hofpause von 20 Minuten. Die vierte Stunde bestand aus Biologie, die fünfte Physik, dann Englisch die Stunde des Schreckens. Er sollte am Frühen Donnerstagmorgen um 7.30 nachschreiben. Danach die letzten Stunden des Tages gehörten dem Sport. Das war ebenfalls eines der Fächer von Thorsten Franka, er war angesehen und auch zugleich Vertrauenslehrer, der seinen Schülern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Keiner wollte ihn zum Feind haben, wenn man ihn zum Freund haben konnte. „Heute machen wir, Ausnahms - weise zwanzig Minuten früher Schluss!” Er klatschte in die Hände und so gingen die Schüler mit mehr Begeisterung an die Arbeit, einige spielten Basketball, andere Fussball und die Mädchen Volleyball. So neigte sich die Stunde zu Ende und keiner wollte so richtig Schluss machen. „Kommt schon Mädels, Jungs aufräumen. Versprochen ist versprochen. Hurtig!” „Ich hätte echt gedacht das der Tag schlimmer wird!” Ben fuhr sich durchs Haar als sie die Sporthalle verließen. „Ha!” Erik atmete tief ein: „Jetzt! Jetzt wird gefeiert!” „Jeah!” Sie liefen zu ihren Rädern, wo Steffi und Caroline schon warteten.” „Da sind sie ja Mr. Perfekt und sein Bade!” Die Mädchen kicherten. „Was soll das heissen, bist du aufeinmal ein kluges Mausilein Süße!”, antwortete Erik mit versnobter Stimme, nahm Caroline in den Arm und küßte sie. ” Ich liebe dich !” „Uh! Ihr seid ja richtig aufgeheitzt!” Steffi konnte sich nicht zurück halten und tuschelte sofort mit Caroline. Erik blickte sie an und wieder war Steffi recht verschüchtert. „Was macht ihr nur mit uns?”, fragte Ben unverständlich, alles lachte. Jona wartete fast den gesamten Abend auf Erik, doch er kam einfach nicht nach Hause, so rief er zuerst bei den Luscé ´s an. Seit dem gestrigen Abend gab es Regeln, an die sich jedes Mitglied dieses Hauses zu halten hatte. „Erik! Du kommst sofort nach Hause oder ich hole dich! Jetzt kannst du es dir noch aussuchen!” Er schrie nicht, aber da lag dieser Ton in der Stimme, Erik wurde weich. Es war selten dass er sich so leicht unterkriegen lies, aber seinem Vater widersprach er selten, so vermied er jeglichen Kontakt und größere Aussprachen. „Es ist Nico ´s Geburtstag Pa !” „Ich dulde keine Widerrede, hast du verstanden?” „Ja! Ich bin in einer Stunde zu Hause, spätestens!” „Und wehe dir nicht!” Jona legte auf. Erik war eben in einem Alter wo man hart durchgreifen musste. Eine Stunde. Er wartete an diesen Abend vergebens auf Erik. Betrübt teilte Erik Nicolas mit, dass er sich dem Willen seines Vaters gebeugt hatte. „Ich sag dir was, ich begleite dich ein Stück nach Hause!” Nicolas klopfte ihn auf die Schulter: ” Feiern, wir eben unterwegs. Wer sollte uns aufhalten?” „Keiner!” Nicht gerade begeistert kamen die Worte über seine Lippen. „So ist es!” Aber bei Nicolas hörte das sich ganz anders an. „Weißt du was?” „Jap ?” „Das ist das erste Mal seit ein paar Wochen, dass du wider positiv denkst!” „Ich bin ein Jahr reifer Kleiner!” „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere erst in zwanzig Minuten!” Erik sah auf die Uhr und hielt sie Nicolas vor die Nase, er schob seinen Arm bei Seite. „Mit dem heutigen Tag ist Lisa aus meinem Leben verbannt, auf immer und Ewig! Ich schwör 's Dir!” „Lisa, Cindy, Kirby ! Hab ich jemanden vergessen? Schön zu hören, wenn ich auch so einfach wie du das alte verdrängen könnte.” „Das kannst du, wie du immer sagst, positiv Denken! Das hilft in allen Lebenslagen! Und jetzt sag mir was du für ein schlechtes Jahr hattest?” „Na ja, es ist noch nicht vorbei! Wir gehen lieber, bevor mein Pa mich noch vermisst!” „Man es ist gerademal einundzwanzig Uhr! Na, er hat auch Recht, morgen ist wider Schule und das kleine Erikchen brauch seinen Schönheitsschlaf!” „Ich freu mich ja so aufs Nachschreiben in der Ersten! Ich hasse die Alte Hexe. In alle Sache mischt sie sich ein und am Ende kommt ...” Erik schnappte seine Jacke und seinen Rucksack, stolperte und packte sich dabei fast hin. „Reg dich ab. Zeig was du kannst und du bist aus dem Schneider! Meiner Muttergeht sie auch auf die Nerven, was ist an der dran?” Erik bekam es gar nicht mehr mit. „Hey, nicht so stürmisch! Seh ich dich morgen ? ”, fragte Caroline, während Steffi scheu hinter ihr stand. Sie wollten noch bleiben. „Ja! Du holst mich ab und dann flüchten wir. Wer weis, wohin uns das Schicksal verschlägt. Soll es uns doch egal sein, aber ich denke die Zone ist der richtige Platz!” Hochnäsig blickte Erik nach oben. „Quatschkopf du kannst es nicht sein lassen!” Caroline kniff ihn damit er wieder normal wurde. „Ich liebe dich reicht das nicht? Ich bin so wie ich bin! Akzeptier es oder lass es einfach sein!” „Ich hab's fast zwei Jahre akzeptiert. Wo treffen wir uns?” „Was macht ihr hier? Sprecht ihr über Problemzonen?” Erik fiel auf das Steffi nicht von Carolines Seite wich, sie war noch immer nicht in der Lage ihn direkt an zu sehen ohne rot zu werden, auch Erik mied ihre Blicke. „Hey ich hab keine Problemzonen, sondern nur erogene Zonen!” „Die hast du aber gut versteckt!” Reflexartig boxte Caroline nach Erik und traf ihn auf der Brust. Er lachte und rieb sich die Stelle. „Aua, das tat weh! Komm mich morgen wecken!” Er küsste Steffi freundschaftlich zum Abschied auf die Wange, sie lächelte zurück und blieb weiter dicht neben Caroline, von wo aus sie die Party beobachtete. „Was ist mit deinem Paps ?” Caroline ging dazwischen, umschlang ihn. „Ach, der schläft um diese Zeit tief und fest, als ob ich ihm etwas getan hätte! Ich muss Los. Wir sehen uns?” „Pünktlich!” Sie küssten sich lange, bevor Erik sich löste und noch mal leicht betrübt zu Caroline zurücksah, aber es galt Steffi. Nicolas wartete schon auf Erik, mit all seinen Sachen, und als er durchschlüpfte schloss er die Haustür. Es war kalt geworden, aber die frische Luft schaffte klare Gedanken. In 14 Tagen wollte Nicolas seinen Führerschein bestehen, doch es war noch eine lange Zeit, die er bis dahin noch mit dem Rad zurücklegen musste. Wie Erik schob er sein Rad. „Du musst deinen Alten ganz schön hassen!” „Ach, das ist zu viel gesagt, aber sauer bin ich schon!” „Dann sieht man es dir nicht an. Ich würde protestieren.” „Du bist achtzehn, da besteht ein kleiner Unterschied! Du kannst machen was du willst.” Hinter diesem lächeln stand ein anderer Ausdruck. „Dieser wäre? Du stehst mir doch schließlich in nichts nach?” „Vergiss es, das geht über deinen Horizont!” „Okay! ... Ich hab gehört, dass sich jemand um dich bemüht!” Er war sehr neugierig, denn Erik erzählte nie viel darüber. „Woher weißt du das schon wieder?” „Ein kleines Vögelchen. Erzähl!” „Darf ich raten Ben? Bleib am besten bei deinen Freunden und las mir meine.” „Ich schweige! Ich schweige!” „Auf jedenfall, das hat der Trainer veranlasst, der meint, ich hätte Zukunft! Freitag kommt angeblich so ein Typ zum Training und Sonnabend will er sich das Spiel ansehen. Es ist nicht so als käme er nur wegen mir, aber hauptsächlich.” „Was gibt´s du drauf?” „Ehrlich gesagt, nichts. Ich will nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen! Und das tuest du meist. Der Rummel ist mir zu viel! Ich müßte weg von hier? Jetzt wo das mit Caro wieder so gut läuft und auf so ein Internat, das überlass ich anderen. Ich spiel Fussball gerne, aber ich spiele es aus Spaß. Weißt du was ich meine.” Er öffnete seine Bierdose und stieß mit Nicolas an. „Wenn es deine einzige Chance ist was großes zu werden? Was wirst du machen?” „Das wird die Zeit entscheiden, erstmal muss ich nach schreiben und davon hängt meine Zukunft sowieso ab. Hhm dann muss ich mich wohl oder übel auf meine Noten verlassen! Eine Chance, wenn man gut ist bekommt man auch eine Zweite und eine Dritte. Jetzt will ich nichts ändern. ” „Mein letztes Jahr und ich hab das Abi so gut wie in der Tasche!” „So einfach, wie für dich, ist es nicht für jeden. Was willst du danach machen? Waffen kommen ja für dich nicht in Frage schätze ich.” „Ja, ich häng doch zu sehr an meinem Leben, man weis ja nie was wird, ich werde irgendwas studieren vier, fünf Jahre oder mehr!” „Also hast du sehr klare Vorstellungen!” „Immer!” Sie blickten auf die letzten rosa Wolkenreste am Nachthimmel. „Wir sehen uns so selten in letzter Zeit und quatschen immer über die selben Themen. Dejavüe oder sowas!” „Ich … hey du hast recht ist mir noch nie aufgefallen. Es muss was passieren, bloß was?” „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen!” Das Radlager knarrte bedächtig, als Erik auf Rad steigen wollte, doch es hielt. „Trotz allem heute war das ein schöner Abend!” „Wir sehen uns vielleicht morgen bei dir! Besuchen darf ich dich doch?” „Klar ich hab zwar Hausarrest, aber du bist mir willkommen.” Das laute Rauschen aus dem nahe gelegenen Wald machte Nicolas etwas Angst, die Dunkelheit tat ihr übriges dazu. Das Bier wurde geleert und Erik fuhr klappernt los. „Komm gut nach Hause. Ist ja nicht mehr weit. Sei vorsichtig Kleiner!” „Bin ich!” Er fuhr nicht schnell, aber auch nicht rücksichtsvoll. Erst dachte Erik, dass er sich den Wagen hinter sich nur einbildete und wurde etwas langsamer, der Wagen hingegen lauter, um ein Vielfaches schneller. So ging das einige Zeit. Jetzt drehte sich Erik zum ersten Mal um. Der Wagen war dicht hinter ihn, aber überholte ihn nicht. Weniger wurden die Tritte. Die Geschwindigkeit des Wagens verringerte sich erneut. Als Erik zum zweiten Mal zurück blickte wurde er vom Wagen geschnitten, stürzt, ein lautes Scheppern in stiller Nacht an einem einsamen Weg am Waldrand. Schwer hatte es Erik nicht erwischt und er ahnte das etwas hier nicht stimmte, denn es war seltsam. So was war ihm noch nie passiert. Leicht benommen, taumelt stand Erik auf, fluchte und wollte etwas hinterher rufen. Der Wagen hatte sofort gestoppt, aber der Fahrer war nirgends zu sehen. War er schon ausgestiegen? Erik wurde zu Boden gerissen. Er schreit erschreckt so laut er nur kann, doch die Gestalt war viel stärker als er und hielt ihm den Mund zu, bevor sie heftigst auf ihn einprügelte. Da sprang das Gepäck von der Gabel, mit lautem krachen. Die Gestalt wendete sich ab. Anstatt die Chance zum weglaufen zu Nutzen, sprang Erik auf den Rücken der Gestalt. Schon geht er wider zu Boden. Einige Zeit verging bevor Erik wieder zur Besinnung kam, kraftlos schleppte er sich aus dem Gebüsch auf die Strasse, er würde mit einer gewaltigen Energie zurückgezogen. Nervös schaut er in alle nur erdenklichen Richtungen. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne wurde stärker und immer mehr funkelte das Hinterrad von Erik ´s Fahrrad in den Augen des Schattens. Da schoss die Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch heraus und stach ihm etwas in den Hals. Erik wollte ihn festhalten, doch verlies ihn jegliche Kraft und er sackte wie ein nasser Sack zusammen. Er war so müde und bekam doch alles mit. Es war gerade mal sechs Uhr durch. Caroline kam von der Bushaltestelle. Sie betrat wie sonst auch das Haus von Erik´s Familie durch die Hintertür vom Hinterhof. Es war ruhig und sie schlich sich auf Erik ´s Zimmer. Das Bett war unberührt, sie schaute auf die Uhr. Eine Digitale Anzeige blinkte 6.12 Uhr. „Wo ist Erik ? Ist er bei dir gewesen?”, Jona stand hinter Caroline, sie fuhr zusammen. „Wie bitte? Ich wollte ihn gerade abholen! Er ist nicht da?” , fragte sie besorgt. „Nein. Seit meinem Anruf gestern Abend habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört! Ist er nicht bei ...Nico ?” „Nein. Er gegen neun die Party verlassen!” „Kann es sein? Ist er in der alten Hütte?” Die Wut wich der Besorgnis von Jona. „Das glaube ich nicht. Wir wollten uns hier treffen. Ob ihm etwas passiert ist? Ich ruf meine Mam an! Ihre Frau hatte vor kurzem was von Überfällen erzählt, ich hoffe...” „Er kann auf sich aufpassen!” Noch nie war Erik verschwunden, er meldete sich immer ab. Egal wie wütend er auf Jona war. Caroline sollte zur Schule gehen, wenn ihre Mutter neue Informationen gefunden hätte, würde sie sofort benachrichtig. Sie hatte auch Nicolas verständigt. Die Suchaktion begann gegen Ende des zweiten Tages nach Erik´s Verschwinden, als eindeutig fest stand, dass er nicht wie vermutet weggelaufen war. Man hatte einen Teil seiner Sachen im angrenzenden Waldstück gefunden, darunter das stark beschädigte Mountainbike, seine Schultasche mit seinen Papieren und seiner Geldbörse, den Schlafsack und seine gelb - grüne Sportjacke. Die Polizei schwärmte mit über 30 Mann und einer Hundestaffel aus um Erik´s Spur aufzunehmen und sie durchforsteten die nähere Umgebung. Im Radio liefen erste Vermisstmeldungen über den Sender und erste Flugblätter bei der Bevölkerung in Umlauf gebracht. Caroline hatte von Anfang an vermutet, das etwas nicht stimmte und nun bestädtigte sich ihr Verdacht sie war sauer auf die Kommisarin und machte ihr Vorwürfe. Nicolas hatte alle Orten von früher abgeklappert doch nirgends fand sich eine Spur. Erik blieb verschwunden. Gefesselt an ein altes Rohr über seinem Kopf und völlig Orientierungslos erwacht Erik in eine Art Kellergrube. Er will etwas sagen, doch sein Hals schmerzte, so sehr das er nur ein Stöhnen heraus brachte. Sein Mund war so trocken, und nur spärlich bekam er die Luft, die er brauchte. Alles war wie gelähmt und sein Körper an manchen Stellen sogar gefühllos. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich an das zu erinnern was vorgefallen war, aber er bekommt keinen klaren Gedanken zusammen. Die Grube war ca. 3,50m tief, mit sperrigen Holzbrettern abgedeckt, die nur an wenigen Stellen wärmende Sonnenstrahlen durchließen. Im Inneren war es eisig, was den Atem erstarren ließ und für Erik der nur mit einem dünnen Pullover, Jeans und Sportschuhen bekleidet war es unerträglich. An seiner Armbanduhr war das Glas gesprungrn, hatte kleine feine Risse. Sie zeigte 9.17 Uhr und den 28. Oktober als er sie ans Licht hielt. ´Ich hab zwei Tage verloren! `, schießt es ihm durch den Kopf, als sein Bewusstsein schwinden. Kapitelübersicht 01. Ungewissheit "Nach einem Streit verschwindet der vierzehnjährige Erik spurlos..." 02. Mariechen "... als Erik nach Wochen heimkehrt, beherrscht die siebenjährige Marie die Nachrichten..." 03. Still ... "... der Alltag muss weiter gehen, doch lässt dieser innere Drang Erik keine Ruhe... " 04. ... Leben "... selbst zerstörerisch gerät Erik immer weiter auf die schiefe Bahn" 05. Erik´s Geheimnis "Schlaflosigkeit, exzessivem Sporttreiben,Reizbarkeit,Wutanfälle, sozial unangepasstes Verhalten usw." 06. Reboot 1 "...und die Uhr tickt" 07. Verlangen Nächstenliebe wird allgemein als Bereitschaft einer Person, ihren Mitmenschen zu helfen, verstanden. Sie beinhaltet ein Handeln, nicht nur ein Gefühl der Sympathie. '' '* Verlangen 1.1''' * Verlangen 1.2 08. Flashback Mit Beginn des herbeigesehnten Prozesses , versuchen Erik und Marie mit dem Geschen abzuschliessen Episode zwischen Verlangen 7.1.1 & 7.1.2 09. Reboot 2 "Evolution ist die Veränderung der vererbbaren Merkmale von Lebewesen von Generation zu Generation" ' '*Reboot 2.1 *Reboot 2.2 *Reboot 2.3 ''' '''10. Marie´s Geheimnis "...vergessen sind die vegangenen Qualen und dann macht Marie, eine schreckliche Entdeckung ..." Maries Episode'' ''nach Reboot 9.2.2 11. Der Pakt "Du siehst deine Wahrheit, und ich sehe meine, am Ende ist es nur die falsche Wahrnehmung von ein und der selben Sache " 12. Der Häuter ".. nur einer von Dreien wird überleben ... der letzte Akt und das Grauen findet sein Ende" Alle Rechte, Änderungen unter Vorbehalt, liegen bei Jo - Jonar Karter. Mit Ausnahme des Bildmaterials. Veröffentlichungsnummer : 01/ 1 1996 - 2010 SQ --- VnÜ 12 Status : abgeschlossen / beendetNV : JJK 2014